Twinkle Twinkle Little Star
by Yuzu-Kuro
Summary: Les étoiles nous cachent beaucoup de choses... Et pourtant, ce sont elles qui nous apportent chance et espoir... C'est ce que John comprit, le jour où il fit une rencontre inattendue... La rencontre d'une étoile... OS DavespriteJohn friendship


Bien le bonjour à tous et à toutes! Me voilà pour un autre fandom, le génial webcomic appelé... HOMESTUCK! -avec d'ailleurs que peu de fanfictions françaises pour l'instant, malheureusement... En fait, j'avais fait cette fanfic en l'honneur de la 413 day! Le 13 avril! Qui est aussi la date d'anniversaire de John! Une date doublement importante, donc! Pour une fois, la première fanfic que je termine sur ce fandom est la première que j'ai inventée! -je sais ça semblerait logique, mais pas avec moi xD...

**Titre : **Twinkle Little Star

**Auteur : **Yuzu-Kuro en personne! -bien que j'hésite à changer de pseudonyme...-

**Beta-Lectrice :** Ma chère Kokoro-desu!

**Rating : **Je dirai K+... Je suis nulle pour définir les ratings...

**Genre : **Fantastique

**Taux de spoil : **C'est un UA donc aucun risque!

**Disclaimer (OMG que c'est dur à écrire) : **Tout les personnages appartiennent à Andrew Hussie, le Dieu de la secte.

**Musiques écoutées : **Les musiques classiques de beethoven ou vivaldi en berceuse ainsi que "twinkle twinkle little star"~!

Sur ce, bonne lecture~!

* * *

_Quand je ne me sens pas bien, la nuit, souvent, je regarde les étoiles. J'aime beaucoup sortir dans le jardin, rester assis, et observer le ciel… C'est vraiment beau, toutes ces étincelles qui brillent… Des fois, je me demande ce qu'elles sont vraiment, les étoiles… Et d'où viennent-elles…_

John était en train de rêvasser, dehors, devant la porte de chez lui, à regarder le ciel…

_ John, tu viens? On va manger. Lui dit une voix provenant de l'intérieur.

_ J'arrive Papa!

Il rejoignit son père, souriant. Il était fils unique et n'avait pas de mère. Cela à permis au jeune garçon d'entretenir un lien très fort avec son père. Il l'aimait beaucoup, il lui confiait beaucoup de choses… Mais ce soir là, étrangement, John n'avait pas beaucoup de choses à dire, il était assez pensif, quelque chose semblait le chagriner… Puis il demanda, après quelques temps :

_ Dis, Papa, tu sais d'où viennent les étoiles, exactement?

_ Eh bien, du ciel, pardi! Dit son père, rigolant un peu.

_ M-mais! Je voulais dire… Plus précisément! Enfin… Voilà quoi! Répondit le fils, comme un petit enfant qui chercherait ses mots.

_ Oh ça… Tu le comprendra… Bien assez tôt!

En fait, le père de John ne voulait pas lui expliquer pour plusieurs raisons, la première étant qu'il n'avait pas envie de se fatiguer à lui dire des tas de définitions sur le système solaire, ou autre. Mais aussi -et c'est peut-être plus important- pour que John, encore jeune, laisse libre court à son imagination afin de trouver une réponse… Ce qu'il fit, d'ailleurs : le jeune garçon se disait que ces petites lumières étaient des guides, ou alors des anges gardiens, pour que l'on n'ait pas peur la nuit… Ou… Ou peut-être des messagers! Oui! Peut-être que se sont-elles qui font en sorte que l'on rêve… Décidément, le fait que John regardait beaucoup de films et de dessins animés lui donnait une imagination immesurable…

Peu après le repas, tandis que le père de John allais dans sa chambre pour s'occuper d'une paperasse inintéressante, le petit brun retourna dans le jardin. _Je pense que je ne me lasserais jamais de les observer… Aussi longtemps qu'elle illumineront le ciel, je serais toujours là pour les admirer… _

Petit à petit, les étincelles du ciel lui faisaient oublier ses problèmes… Il se sentait serein, calme, reposé. Il ferma les yeux un moment… Puis, tout à coup, il entendit un drôle de bruit! Ce son semblait comme fendre le ciel… John leva la tête, perplexe, et aperçut une étoile filante…

Cela pouvait être un beau spectacle, si seulement elle ne s'approchait pas dangereusement vers lui! C'était une lumière qui devenait de plus en plus puissante!

_ Attention! Cria une voix qui elle aussi semblait rapidement s'approcher!

La lumière allait lui tomber dessus! John s'éloigna aussi vite qu'il put! La drôle d'étoile filante tomba, juste à coté de lui… C'était moins une! _C'est pas une étoile filante, ça! C'est presque une météorite!_ Il regarda un moment la chose qui venait de tomber… C'est beau! On aurait dit un esprit! Un esprit orangé… Qui d'ailleurs venait de… Se relever?

_ C'est pas cool du tout ça… Tomber de si haut pour se glander ainsi c'est, mais alors, vraiment pas cool…

John observa un moment l'« esprit ».

Il avait un visage en fait! Et une chevelure, courte et orangée, tout comme son corps, son visage, ses mains, ses… Ailes… Il devait aussi avoir probablement des yeux, mais il les cachait derrière de grandes lunettes. _Est-ce une étoile? Cela ressemble à ça? En tout cas, c'est très beau…_ John continuait de regarder l'inconnu avec de grand yeux, ce qui sembla presque gêner ce dernier qui se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

_ Je suis désolé de t'avoir foncé dessus comme ça. C'était pas voulu, dit-il. Tu n'as rien, au moins?

_ Non, non! Répondit John, gardant son regard de jeune curieux. T'en fais pas!

_ Ah… Ça me rassure alors.

_ John, tu parles avec quelqu'un? Demanda une voix venant de l'intérieur de la maison.

Le petit brun fut comme prit d'une frayeur soudaine. Son père! Il ne fallait pas qu'il voit l'« esprit »! Il risquerait de se poser des questions et le faire partir d'ici, sous prétexte qu'il serait dangereux! Vite, vite! Un moyen! Il faut trouver un moyen! John entendit son père arriver…! En se précipitant, il fit signe à l'inconnu, lui demandant de vite passer par la fenêtre de sa chambre pour s'y cacher.

_ Pourquoi faire? Demanda l'inconnu, perplexe.

_ Ne poses pas de questions, vite!

Il y alla donc… Il n'aimait pas vraiment faire ce qu'on lui demandait, ce n'était pas très cool… Mais bon.

Le jeune brun avait l'air assez têtu, il ne valait mieux rien dire pour l'instant…

John se plaça non loin de la porte tandis que son père arrivait.

_ John, tu parlais à quelqu'un?

_ Non! Euh je…

Le père de John était désespéré…. Ça y est. Son fils était déjà devenu un vieux sénile qui parlait tout seul…

_ En fait, reprit John, j'étais en train d'essayer de me rappeler les paroles de la berceuse que tu me chantais souvent… C'était quoi?

_ Oh, ça…

Il s'assit un moment à coté de son fils et lui chanta à nouveau la comptine qui berça son enfance :

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star,How I wonder what you above the world so high,Like a diamond in the , twinkle, little star,How I wonder what you are!When the blazing sun is gone,When there's nothing he shines upon,Then you show your little light,Twinkle, twinkle, through the , twinkle, little star,How I wonder what you are!In the dark blue sky so deepThrough my curtains often peepFor you never close your eyesTil the morning sun does riseTwinkle, twinkle, little starHow I wonder what you areTwinkle, twinkle, little starHow I wonder what you are_

John souriait. Bien sur qu'il ne l'avait pas oublié! C'était un prétexte. Mais il était toujours aussi heureux d'entendre cette magnifique comptine…

_ Merci Papa, dit le garçon à lunettes, serrant son père de ses petit bras. Je… Je tombe de fatigue! Je crois que… Je vais aller me coucher! Bonne nuit!

En contradiction avec sa « fatigue », John se pressa d'entrer dans sa chambre, le sourire aux lèvres.

Une fois arrivé, John s'assura que son père était bien reparti dans sa chambre, puis le brun fit un signe à l'attention de son visiteur.

_ C'est bon la voie est libre… Tu peux sortir de ta cachette… Chuchota-t-il.

L'« esprit » sortit, il était en dessous du lit.

_ Cool. Je commençai à étouffer là-dessous, geignît-il.

_ Désolé, mais tu devais absolument te cacher, fallait pas que tu sois vu!

_ Si tu le dis… Répondit-il, haussant les épaules.

_ Mais dis-moi… Commença le petit a lunettes, tu viens d'où en fait? Tu es un esprit? Une étoile?

_ On peut dire ça comme ça.

_ Oh, je vois! Répondit John, des étincelles brillant dans ses yeux. Alors, je vais t'appeler Petite étoile!

_ Euh… Non. Déjà, je suis pas un chien qui pue à qui on donne un prénom comme ça, et en plus… C'est quoi ce nom ridicule? T'as pas trouvé mieux? On dirait une gonzesse ; et ça, mec, c'est vraiment pas cool! J'ai déjà un prénom, t'façon.

_ C'est bon, je rigolais… Répondit John, faisant la moue. Et tu t'appelles comment?

_ Moi? C'est Dave. Répondit-il, prenant un air des plus « cools » possibles.

_ Oh, d'accord, Dave! Tu as surement du l'entendre par mon père tout à l'heure, mais moi, c'est John.

_ John… Dit Dave, avec un léger sourire au coin. D'accord!

Cette nuit là, Dave et John apprirent un peu à se connaître. Le jeune brun lui montra ses films préférés -que son nouvel ami n'approuvait pas vraiment d'ailleurs…- et d'autres choses, tout en évitant le sujet des dessins sur les murs de sa chambre… Dave, lui, racontait ses intérêts pour la musique, la photographie, etc… _C'est tout de même amusant qu'une étoile -ou un esprit, c'est peut-être la même chose, finalement- puisse connaître la musique, des choses comme ça…!_ Ils se mirent rapidement à sympathiser, et en peu de temps, une amitié était née…

Au bout de quelques heures, John était assez fatigué.

_ Désolé, je vais devoir me coucher. Tu peux rester si tu veux!

_ Je vais rester jusqu'à se que tu t'endormes alors.

_ D'accord! répondit John, souriant. Merci!

Il se posa sur son lit, Dave s'assit à coté. John parla encore un peu, le sourire au lèvres, puis finit lentement par rejoindre le monde des rêves… L'esprit fixa un moment son ami de ses yeux cachés par ses lunettes. Il semblait assez soucieux…

_ John… Dit-il, d'un ton doux et calme.

Il se releva et, tachant d'être le plus silencieux possible, il partit… On ne sait où…

John se réveilla, au matin. Il se rappela de sa drôle de rencontre hier. Il sourit en voyant les DVD encore plus en désordre que d'habitude, preuve que cette nouvelle amitié n'était pas un rêve. C'est dans la joie qu'il se leva et parla avec son père -non pas de Dave, bien sur.

Il semblait être de très bonne humeur aujourd'hui, remarqua son paternel. Il était heureux de voir ça.

C'est ainsi que John commença sa journée, la tête remplie de bons souvenirs de la veille.

_Est-ce qu'il va revenir?_ Cette question trotta soudainement dans sa tête. Dave allait-il revenir? Il l'espérait vraiment!

_Peut-être a-t-il du retourner de là d'où il vient, et qu'il ne pourra pas revenir avant un moment? Peut-être qu'il ne me voit pas vraiment comme un ami et qu'il ne veut plus me revoir?_ La seconde pensée faisait bien plus de mal que la première. John n'avait pourtant pas cette impression là! Il sentait vraiment que cette amitié était réciproque… Il devait se faire des idées!

Il l'espérait du moins… Il verrait bien quand il fera nuit! Une étoile ne doit surement pas se faire voir la journée… Il tenta tant bien que mal, pendant le restant de la journée, de trouver des occupations qui l'empêcheraient de penser à quoi que ce soit à propos de son nouvel ami…

Enfin, le soleil partit se coucher. John était impatient, et cela se voyait, avec la vitesse à laquelle il mangeait par exemple. Son père, curieux, lui demanda :

_ Que se passe-t-il John? Tu as l'air plutôt pressé.

_ Euh… C'est parce que… Je dois dire un truc important à une amie! Tu sais, tentacleTherapist…

John parlait souvent de ses amis fait par internet à son père -ce sont ses amis les plus chers, de toute façon ; les autres ne l'intéressaient que peu. Et tentacleTherapist était le pseudonyme d'une jeune fille, plutôt maligne et assez sympathique -à sa façon en tout cas…

_ Oh… D'accord. Répondit le père de John, sans lui demander plus d'informations.

En fait, dès que John se mettait à parler de ses amis par internet, son père ne comprenait plus grand-chose… Et ça, le jeune garçon le savait! Fier de lui, il partit dans sa chambre, souhaitant bonne nuit à son père. Puis, reprenant son sérieux, il se pencha vers la fenêtre… Même, il sauta par cette dernière -rassurez vous, elle est très basse. Il regarda aux alentours, étant de moins en moins rassuré.

_ Dave, Dave! Répéta-t-il, tout en tachant d'être discret pour ne pas réveiller son père.

Aucune réponse… Il continua encore, le cherchant aux alentours… Rien… Du tout… Peut-être alors que oui, en effet, Dave était reparti… _Et bien… Temps pis… Au moins, j'aurais eu de très bons souvenirs!…_ Il s'apprêtait à rentrer dans sa chambre…

_ Eh, John! Appela une voix.

John fut surpris… C'était bien la voix de Dave… Non? Il se retourna… C'était bien Dave! De retour! Il était bel et bien là, juste devant lui!

_ Dave!

L'esprit n'eut pas le temps de comprendre, John sauta dans ses bras.

_ Dave! J'avais peur que tu ne reviendrais plus!

_ Eh, du calme!… Mais bien sur que j'allais revenir, t'inquiètes pas pour rien, va. Répondit Dave, posant une main sur la tête de son ami.

John lui sourit. Il était très heureux de savoir que cette amitié n'allait pas s'arrêter là! Il avait encore beaucoup de choses à montrer à Dave, beaucoup de choses à lui raconter… Beaucoup…

Depuis ce jour, Dave allait voir son ami tous les soirs. Ils avaient constamment quelque chose à se raconter! Et si ce n'était pas le cas ; il y a toujours tant de choses amusantes à faire quand on est deux!… _Je suis ami avec une étoile! Si ce n'est pas magique… _John rêvait les yeux ouverts. Il était comme sur un nuage qui l'amenait dans le ciel étoilé, qui l'amenait à son ami… Ce fut des jours -voire même des semaines- de grand bonheur…

Dave rendait visite à son ami, comme à son habitude. Mais le jeune esprit semblait perplexe quant à l'humeur de John… Cela avait commencé par des simples sourires, qui devenaient de moins en moins enjoués. Cela avait continué par des rires presque forcés de la part du brun, qui pouvaient presque rendre mal à l'aise. Cela avait encore continué avec certains silences, que John essaya de cacher avec des très -très- légers sourires… Dave lui posait souvent des questions comme « Tu es sur que ça va? » ou des « Tu veux me dire quelque chose de particulier? », son ami répondait par des « Oui, oui! T'en fais pas! » ou des « Non, non! » qui petit à petit devinrent des « Hm… ». Non seulement cela inquiétait Dave, mais en plus cela l'énervait! John était bien gentil mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant ces temps-ci! Si il a quelque chose à dire, qu'il lui en parle, bon sang! Il en avait assez de s'inquiéter autant, sans savoir la raison…

Ce fut seulement au bout d'un certain moment que, un jour, John lui dit, presque timidement :

_ C'est marrant, tu ressembles beaucoup à un ami à moi…

_ Ah oui?… Comment s'appelle-t-il? Demanda Dave, avec curiosité.

_ Et bien… Tu vas peut-être trouver ça bizarre, mais je ne connais pas son prénom! Répondit John, sous un faux rire, je le connais par internet en fait. Son pseudo, c'est turntechGodhead!

Dave resta silencieux un moment. John ne pouvait pas vraiment lire l'expression de son visage, avec ses yeux cachés derrière ses lunettes, mais l'esprit semblait réfléchir… Peut-être? C'était vraiment difficile de deviner ses pensées…

_ Et bien, si il me ressemble, c'est qu'il doit être vraiment sympathique! Répondit Dave, rigolant un peu.

_ Oui, il l'est… Il l'est vraiment…

John parlait de plus en plus lentement… Comme si il avait du mal à parler… Dave le regardait, l'observait un petit moment. Dave l'avait compris… Il avait compris que maintenant, le jeune garçon ne pouvait plus cacher ses émotions… Des petites perles de rosées salées commencèrent à glisser le long de ses joues… Puis il éclata en sanglots…

_ Il… Il me manque! Bégaya John. Il me manque vraiment!… Il… Il ne répond plus à aucun de mes messages… Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis plusieurs mois et… Et… Je sais pas ou il est! Il me manque!

John n'arrivait plus à parler. Il l'avait dit. Il avait enfin avoué ce qui le tourmentait depuis plusieurs jours… Mais maintenant, il ne pouvait plus dire quoi que se soit, le poids de ses larmes était bien trop important…

_ John. Du calme. John, arrêtes. John…

Sans que John eut le temps de comprendre quoi que se soit, il était entre les bras de Dave.

_ Du calme, John. Lui dit le jeune esprit. Tout va bien… Ne t'en fais pas…

John se serra contre son ami, pleura encore… Et encore un peu… Puis, petit à petit, il se sentait en sécurité entre les bras de son ami… Il arrêta, se calma enfin… Il se mit à respirer très doucement… La tête cachée contre le torse de son ami… Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un moment…Dave prit la parole :

_ Ça va mieux? Ne t'en fais pas pour ton ami… Je suis sûr que tout va s'arranger.

_ Tu… Tu crois? Demanda John, relevant la tête.

_ Oui, bien sur. Ecoutes… Chaque personne est née sous une bonne étoile. Une étoile qui, par sa lumière, donne la chance, le courage, et le bonheur. Et tant que la sienne brillera, il y a toujours un espoir.

_ Et… Tu crois qu'elle brille encore, son étoile?…

_ J'en suis certain. Dit-il, spontanément.

_ Mais je…

_ Ecoutes, John… soupira-t-il.

Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, Dave enleva ses lunettes. Ceci pour regarder intensément John, avec des yeux d'une grande profondeur. Des yeux d'un éclat… Aussi puissant qu'inimaginable… John était comme hypnotisé par la beauté de ces yeux. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les admirer, d'essayer de lire dans ces derniers…

_ Tu peux me croire sur parole, commença Dave. Tu dois me faire confiance…

On est amis, après tout. On doit croire, l'un en l'autre, c'est le plus important… D'accord?

_ Je…Je… Bégaya John… D-d'accord! Merci beaucoup, Dave…!

_ C'est normal. Lui répondit son ami, souriant. Et…

_ Et?

_ Dorénavant, dis moi directement quand ça va mal, ok? J'en avais un peu marre de te voir de mauvaise humeur constamment sans savoir pourquoi.

_ Oh, euh, je… Désolé! Répondit John, de grattant l'arrière de la tête.

_ Ce n'est rien, c'est fini maintenant.

John, dans une totale confiance, offrit son plus beau sourire à Dave. Ce dernier lui offrit le sien en retour. Maintenant, ils savaient qu'ils pourraient tout se dire, qu'il n'y aurait plus de barrière entre eux deux…

En si peu de temps, l'amour de ces deux personnes a fait naître une amitié extrêmement profonde et rare… L'un pouvait tout avoué à l'autre, se confier, réellement… Ils pouvaient vraiment partager toutes leurs émotions, maintenant… Ils se connaissaient par cœur, c'était à peine croyable… Ils n'avaient parfois même pas le besoin d'utiliser des mots. Le regard même suffisait pour se parler… C'était comme si ils étaient dans un monde… Un monde à eux… John avait vraiment parcouru le ciel étoilé sur un nuage… Un nuage de rêve, sur lequel il était accompagné de la plus merveilleuse des étoiles…

Un soir, où John était allongé dans son lit, sur le point de s'endormir, Dave était à coté de lui, comme à son habitude, à veiller sur son ami jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme… John lui dit, avec un sourire tendre :

_ Je t'aime, Dave… Beaucoup!

Dave fut au départ légèrement surpris… Mais il finit par lui répondre :

_ Moi aussi, John…

John lui prit la main en guise de réponse… Dave regarda leurs mains un léger moment… Puis il releva la tête.

_ Euh… John! commença-t-il.

_ Oui? Demanda le jeune brun, fermant à moitié les yeux.

_ Il y a un truc que je voulais te dire depuis quelques temps maintenant… En fait…

Il interrompit sa phrase, voyant que John avait déjà rejoint le monde du sommeil… Dave l'observa, l'espace d'un court instant… Et lui embrassa le front.

_ Fais de beaux rêves, John…

Puis, silencieusement -comme à son habitude- il partit…

Lorsque John se réveilla, il se souvint que Dave voulait lui dire quelque chose, mais qu'il s'était endormi avant… _Et puis… Ce n'est pas grave! Il me racontera tout ce soir! J'ai déjà hâte de le revoir!…_

Mais il ne le vit pas. Ce soir, Dave n'était pas là. Au début, John pensait qu'il avait un peu de retard, c'est tout! Rien de bien grave!… Non?… John attendait un peu… Puis un peu plus… Puis encore… Et encore… Jusqu'à se qu'il se rendit à l'évidence : Dave n'était pas là… Le petit brun essaya de trouver des excuses à son ami.

_P-peut-être qu'il était malade et qu'il ne préférait pas venir? Peut-être l'a-t-on empêché de venir?… _mais parmi toutes ses solutions, aucune ne lui semblait réellement valable. Il connaissait trop Dave pour savoir que ce n'était pas son genre, qu'il viendrait, même s'il ne se sentait pas bien, et qu'il était assez tenace pour que l'on ne lui empêche de faire quoi que ce soit… _Ah non, je sais! Il devait partir quelque part et n'a pas eu le temps de me le dire!…_ _Impossible… Il m'aurait laissé un mot, quelque chose comme ça… _Que faisait-il donc? Il n'avait plus envie de venir? Il lui était arrivé quelque chose de grave?… _Lui… Lui aussi va… Disparaitre? Ne plus jamais revenir?_ Il repensa à son ami d'internet. Son ami qui, subitement, ne lui répondait plus, à aucun de ses messages, ni par portable, ni par ordinateur… Est-ce que cela allait être la même chose pour Dave?… Surtout pas! Non! Il ne voulait pas qu'il disparaisse ainsi de sa vie! …Dave_… Dave!…_

Le lendemain, le père de John trouva son fils, endormi… Devant le jardin! Le pauvre John avait passé là nuit à attendre, à contempler les étoiles, qui peu à peu était parties, pour laisser place au soleil…

_ John, ça va aller? Demanda son père, pas que peu surpris de le trouver ici, gisant par terre.

John se réveilla petit à petit, il frotta ses yeux qui étaient presque rouges… Le paternel ne mit que peu de temps à comprendre que son fils avait pleuré, pendant une bonne partie de la nuit…

_ B-bonjour… Papa… Dit le jeune garçon, très lentement, comme quelqu'un n'ayant pas ou peu dormi.

Son père s'assit à coté de lui. Il semblait vraiment inquiet et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas… John, tentant tant bien que mal d'être le plus posé possible, lui expliqua qu'il avait un ami… Un ami très cher… Qui ne venait plus le voir, ou lui parler, et qu'il était donc très inquiet.

Le père de John serra un moment son fils dans ses bras, pour le consoler. Il lui dit que ces choses là arrivent… Mais qu'il ne faut pas perdre espoir, qu'il faut toujours croire, et qui sait… Un jour, son ami finira par revenir, sans même comprendre pourquoi ce jour là, plus qu'un autre… John essuya le reste de ses larmes ; il se mit à sourire à son père.

_ Merci beaucoup, Papa!…

_ C'est normal… Allez! Dit son père, se relevant. Vu comment tu es fatigué, tu as intérêt à aller te reposer! Crois-moi, tu iras déjà un peu mieux après!

Sans que John eut le temps de répondre quoi que se soit, son paternel l'avait ramené dans sa chambre.

_ Allez, au lit, maintenant! Dit-il en éteignant la lumière.

John le regarda partir, jusqu'à ce qu'il ferme la porte. Le jeune brun s'étendit dans son lit, serrant une peluche. Le lapin en peluche que turntechGodhead lui avait offert, il y a quelque temps maintenant… Il s'endormit. Et là, il se remémora dans ses songes tout se qui s'était passé : turntechGodhead qui avait disparu, Dave qui, quelques jours plus tard, était venu. Cette relation qui s'était étendue, à un point presque inimaginable… Ils se ressemblent beaucoup, turntechGodhead et Dave… Tous les deux paraissent distants mais en réalité, ils sont vraiment attachés à ce qui leur est cher… Et ça, c'est ce que John aime en eux…

Le jeune brun fut soudainement réveillé par un bruit. Le bruit que fait son ordinateur quand quelqu'un se connecte sur PesterChum. Il se souvint avoir oublié de l'éteindre, c'est vrai! Il regarda son écran, et ne fut pas que surpris en voyant le pseudonyme de la personne…

_« turntechGodhead… »_

Le visage de John s'égaya d'un coup. _Il est de retour! Il est là! Dave et mon père avaient raison, finalement!_ Très vite, il s'empressa de prendre une chaise et de parler à son ami.

_ Tu es là? Commença à écrire John. Tu es de retour?

John attendit impatiemment une réponse… Elle apparut, après un court instant, avec sa fameuse police d'écriture rouge :

_ Oui. Je suis là.

John souriait derrière son écran. Il était presque ému… Il était là! Il était de retour! Enfin!…

_ Si tu savais à quel point je suis heureux de te revoir! Il t'es arrivé quelque chose de grave pour que tu ne réponde plus à aucun message?

_ C'est assez… Compliqué. Je vais tout t'expliquer, Bro'. En fait, j'étais allé faire du skate-board avec mon frère. La journée commençait de façon cool. Mais y a eu comme un problème. Mon skate est tombé sur la route. Comme il n'y avait pas de voiture, je suis vite allé le récupérer. Mais y en a une que j'avais pas vu et BAM… Je me suis pris un coup violent. J'te jure, j'ai encore mal à la tête rien que d'y penser… Et après… C'est devenu tout noir, mec. J'te jure! Je ne voyais plus rien. J'entendais mon frère m'appeler, lancer des injures à quelqu'un, et puis plus rien. C'était assez flippant. J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais mourir… Mais non. J'étais… Endormi, on va dire. J'avais plus ou moins conscience de se qui se passait, mais sans plus. J'étais dans une chambre, et j'entendais mon frère me parler, de temps en temps. Et moi, j'étais là, sans rien pouvoir répondre… Je t'assure, ça m'a vraiment foutu les nerfs. Enfin bref. C'est fini maintenant. Depuis hier en fait, et là, je viens de rentrer.

John était assez bouleversé par cette nouvelle. Cela lui faisait vraiment de la peine pour son ami… Si il aurait su, il serait parti de chez lui pour prendre un train, juste pour le voir, l'encourager… Il a vraiment du se sentir mal à son réveil. Cela faisait quelques mois, maintenant!…

_ Oh. Je comprend. Ecrivit John. En effet, l'important c'est que ça soit fini. Mais… Tu es sur que ça va mieux maintenant?

_ Oui oui, t'inquiètes pas.

_ Tu es sur? Si il y a un problème ou quoi que se soit, tu dois m'en parler, hein!

_ John…

Tu peux me croire sur parole. Tu dois me faire confiance. On est amis après tout. On doit croire l'un en l'autre, c'est le plus important. D'accord?

John écarquilla les yeux derrière son écran. Il avait déjà entendu ça quelque part. Oui… il en était sur. Il le savait d'où cela venait. Il hésita un moment, puis finit par écrire :

_ Dave…

_ C'est bien moi, lui répondit son ami, presque spontanément.

John recula un moment de son bureau… Il savait qu'ils se ressemblaient, tous les deux. Mais là… Comment était-ce possible?… _Était-ce l'esprit de Dave qui est venu me voir pour me dire que tout allait bien? Par quelle magie cela a-t-il pu être possible?…_ Puis il se mit à regarder le ciel, à travers sa fenêtre…

Il s'était endormi un long moment, si bien qu'il faisait déjà nuit. Il pouvait donc admirer les étoiles, comme il le faisait si bien… Les étoiles… Ce sont-elles. Ce sont-elles qui ont toujours brillé pour Dave. Ou plutôt. C'est sa bonne étoile, à lui, qui a brillé, lui donnant la force, lui permettant de tenir bon ; mais aussi volonté de se réveiller… John était ému. Il était tellement heureux. turntechGodhead… Non…. Dave était de retour! La personne qui était surement… Non. La personne qui comptait vraiment le plus à ces yeux était là, et elle sera toujours avec lui…

_« Je t'aime, Dave… Vraiment… »_

_« Moi aussi… Ma petite étoile… Merci de briller pour moi… »_

* * *

__Voualaaaa! Vous avez bien aimé? Personnellement je suis assez fière de cette fiction! Enfin... J'ai adoré la faire, disons! Personnellement, je trouve que je fais Dave peut-être un peu trop gentil... Je sais pas trop xD;;! Enfin voilà! Merci à tous!


End file.
